Familiar Of Chaos
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: The familiar spirit exam is supposed to be a simple exercise that all wizards and witch had to take if they wanted to continue down the path of magic, but everything goes array once Kanda steps up, and does the impossible by seemingly summoning a human! But with his strange white hair and black fox ears, is his familiar all he seems to be? And if so, why can't he remember his past?
1. Chapter 1 For Once

**This story has a lot of mythology in it, so if you don't know what anything is I can add it into the story at the end, or explain what something is at the end. I don't mind people asking questions!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man, if I did Chaoji and Levelier would die horrible deaths, and Kanda and Allen would be in a wonderful relationship battling the horrors of Humanity. But I don't, Hoshino-Sensei does, and she's doing a perfect job.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (GuyxGuy relationships), violence, witchcraft and the use of the Dark Arts/Black Magic, and child abuse later on.**

* * *

"Kanda, Lenalee! Wait!" The red-head screamed as he tried to get his friends attention.

"Lenalee, can't we pretend like we didn't hear him?" Kanda asked the purple-haired girl next to him.

"Kanda." Lenalee glared half-heartedly at her friend before waving to Lavi to tell him that they heard him and they'd wait, "Besides, he may have something important to say for once."

"For once." Kanda repeated as he saw Lavi sprint towards them before tripping and falling face first in front of them. "What do you want Baka Usagi?"

"You...exam...forgot...familiar...pick..." Lavi gasped as he picked himself off the floor, and tried to catch his breath to explain in more detail.

Lenalee translated almost immediately though, "Oh my God! We completely forgot about our familiar spirit summoning exam today! I don't even remember what we learned in class! How are we going to make a contract now?!"

"Why is a familiar so important anyway? We have our magic, so a pet seems inconvenient if you ask me." Kanda said out-loud to no one in particular.

"KANDA! A familiar spirit is important because they are meant to help develop our magic more than we could do alone, and protect us while we do so. So don't think a familiar spirit is useless, we need them!" Lenalee hit Kanda on the head for his disrespectful attitude, before turning back to Lavi, "How much time until the summoning?"

"I just came from the announcement. We have a few minutes to get to the designated area for our class. I'll explain the generalities on the way." Lavi said as he ran back from where he appeared from, stopping once to make sure his friends were following.

* * *

As they spotted their group on the summoning grounds with time to spare, Lenalee recapped the information Lavi went over, "So all we have to do is call out the spell for the particular magic type we want, and channel our internal magic into the portal to summon our familiar spirit?"

"Yes, but remember, you may not get the familiar, or even the type, you want, but once the spirit comes through the summoning portal using your magic, it's your familiar spirit whether you like it or not." Lavi clarified.

"There is no way to nullify a contract?" This time Kanda spoke up, making Lenalee and Lavi jump.

"I don't know. Nobodies ever tried to sever their contract once they made one with a familiar spirit for more than one reason, so no one knows if there is or isn't a way." Lavi admitted as he saw their teacher gather the class together, "It's time, though, so let's get the show on the road, and see what we get!"

"Now that everyone is here, we shall begin. As you all know this is a simple, yet dangerous exercise that will affect your life forever. We will have healers, and sealers, on stand-by if anything is to happen that must be dealt with immediately, but hopefully that doesn't occur this year." The teacher spoke loud and clear for all the students to hear.

"Teacher, what things could happen?" A small, female, student with shoulder-length, curly, blonde-hair asked timidly.

"Well, Aeval, things like the spell backfiring and you or your familiar dying; you can accidentally summon a malevolent spirit; can send yourself across the portal; or your familiar tries to kill you to get out of the contract. That's why we always have to be careful when summoning a familiar spirit, especially for the first time."

"Can a familiar really kill its summoner?" Aeval whispered, terrified.

"Yes, but breaking the contract forcefully by killing its summoner will also kill the familiar spirit, so it is rarely seen. But if a spirit familiar truly wants to get out of the contract to the point where they don't mind dying, they will not hesitate to destroy their summoner along with themselves. Any more questions before we begin?" The teacher asked as Aeval cowered to the back of the class as her friends tried to comfort her.

With no one willing to find out more about the dangerous task they were about to attempt, the group was filled with absolute silence at the question. "Then everyone spilt into groups of three or four and find an area away from others. I will give the instructions from there."

"Don't worry guys, I know all there is to know about the exam so I can tell you everything in more detail than our teacher!" Lavi boasted to Kanda, and Lenalee, trying to soothe the tenseness in the air.

Once they found an area that was far enough away to be secluded, but close enough to be in helps reach, Lenalee voiced her fears aloud, "I know that they'll help us as much as they can, and I don't doubt your knowledge, Lavi, but anything can happen! What if I summon some horrible malevolent creature like a Manananggal? Or even a Jorōgumo? It could destroy the school! Or kill innocences if it escapes!" Lenalee's skin crawled at the prospect of being responsible for the deaths of innocent people who didn't even know about magic.

"Lenalee, stop being stupid." Kanda said non-chalantly.

"Kanda..." Lenalee looked at Kanda shocked, while Lavi stared silenly.

"If anything like that happened, do you really think I would let the thing go free?" Kanda finsihed his "pep-talk" just as the teacher called for the exam to start.

"Ill go first to show you how to do it. Now, I'm looking for a familiar spirit that is of the same magic type as my dominent type, so I'll be using a Fire Incantation." Lavi walked a couple feet in front of his friends until he deemed it a safe distance to begin.

"**Ardet in anima ex me, tibi ex ignibus justo. Quo pacto apud te serviam me omnino cadet." **Lavi chanted as the air around him became visible due to an extreme rise in temperature. **"Nunc veni socius meus fidelis, et coniungere me eternaliter!"** With a dispelling of wind, Lavi's familiar appeared.

Once they discerned it was safe Lenalee, and Kanda, went up to Lavi to find out what he got, "What is it Lavi? Did you get what you wanted?!" Lenalee tried peering over her friends shoulder to see what was in his hands.

"It's amazing! Look!" Lavi thrusted his hands at his friends smiling from ear-to-ear.

Kanda and Lenalee could only stare speechless, Lenalee's mouth wide open.

The thing in Lavi's hand was a little, baby-looking, dragon.

"Lavi, is that a...dragon? A baby?!" Lenalee screamed as she hid behind Kanda, who was stunned that Lavi got such a powerful fire magic spirit.

"Yep! Even though it's a pretty common type of spirit among fire users it's pretty rare to get one as my first, especially one so young! Aren't I lucky?" Lavi gleamed as he softly petted the sleeping dragon in his hands.

"Lavi, you don't understand the danger here! Dragon's are very protective of their young since they only have one or two younglings and one barely ever survives to adulthood. That mother can find it's young no matter where it is, it'll follow the baby's scent here!" Lenalee whispered as she didn't want the teachers to come over here.

"Don't worry about that Lenalee. There is a protective barrier surrounding the school that keeps magical creatures out unless they are invited in by a powerful force inside the school, so we're safe even if the mother comes!" Lavi smile grew wider when the dragon yawned, showing off it's small, razor-sharp teeth.

"If you say so..." Lenalee sighed in defeat, as she smiled at the cute dagon cuddled in Lavi's hands, "I must say, though, it's really small, even for a baby."

"Yeah, they go through a huge growth spurt before they're able to stay in adult form for an infinite amount of time."

"Adult form?" Kanda asks.

"Yeah, it'll be explained later. Anyway, Lenalee, it's your turn!" Lavi suddenly says.

"What? Why does Lenalee get to go next?" Kanda says before he realies what he said.

"Because, Kanda, you didn't even WANT a familiar spirit before, so Lenalee gets one. Unless, of course, you no longer think having a "pet" is a hassle. Do you?" Lavi teased with an impish grin.

"Of course not, Lenalee can go if she wants. I just thought that she was still scared to go because of everything that can go wrong, and that she wanted another example of how to do it." Kanda mumbled while looking away, unwilling to except the fact that he was intrigued about what kind of familiar he would get when he took the exam.

"Thanks, Kanda, but I think I'm okay now. I have you and Lavi, as well as all the teachers to help if anything goes wrong!" Lenalee steps about the same distance away from her friends but more to the left as the area where Lavi got his familiar spirit was scorched black.

"**Ex aere dat vitam veniunt, quae a te ventos tempus et mutatio, et non est finis, etiam post contractum iniret mecum mortis mostrae." **The air surrounding Lenalee stilled, Kanda and Lavi had to move farther away from her as they could no longer breath. But even with the lackof much needed oxygen, Lenalee continued with her Incantation, **"Nunc veni meo credens socium, me in coniugem sumere est in ad aeternum!"**

The wind, just like with Lavi, dispelled itself as Lenalee's familiar appeared.

Her familiar spirit was bigger than Lavi's and was seen almost immediately as Kanda and Lavi stepped closer to their beaming friend. Unlike Lavi's red and orange scaled, soul-blue eyed dragon; Lenalee had a pitch-black hawk with stunning emerald green eyes.

"That's amazing Lenalee! See, it wasn't a bat woman with the craving for pregnant womans blood! Unless, it's a shape-shifter..." Lavi stared at the beautiful bird, but almost had his eye pocked out when the spirit became agitated with the red-head, "Whoa. Be careful Lenalee, that spirit is violent."

"Shut it Lavi! You just made her nervous, that's all, so don't call her violent." Lenalee puffed as she stepped to the side for Kanda, "Your turn."

Lavi joined Lenalee to the side as they watched, anxious to find out what Kanda would get.

"Hey, Lenalee, you used an Air Incantation right?" Lavi whispered as he continued to stared at Kanda.

"Yeah, but I perfer to say Wind rather than Air." Lenalee answered back as she petted her familiar spirit to try and calm it down as it sat on her shoulder, while keeping a keen eye on Kanda's form, she turned to Lavi, "What do you think Kanda will pick?"

"Knowing Kanda...I have no clue. He doesn't exactly have a dominant type as he's strangely a master at all types, so whatever he finds easiest. But even then he may pick the hardest to try and test his strength and get stronger from it..." They both became silent as Kanda started his Incantation.

"**Puer aquam vocavit nos aeternum iniret mecum, ut volumus, formare vobiscum. Dico enim vobis non praesidii vires, sed bellum, ut probaret te parem mihi sociam, in anima corporaliter, et pulsantes."** Lenalee, and Lavi were lost at the complexity and difficulty of the Incantation, but they felt no difference in air pressure, or temperature, like before.

"It's definitely a Water Incantation, but it feels different somehow..." Lavi whispered to himself, but loud enoguh for Lenalee to hear.

Suddenly, their familiars started to shiver, and whine. Even the familiars from the other students, as their group was the last to finish, started to whine and cry.

But not in fear. It was more like they were anticipating something that they were excited for...

"**Venite ad me quasi signum nostrae societatis in formam disputationi contractus."** Kanda ended the Incantation calmly, and it almost seemed like nothing happened, until the whole school shook as the sky seemed to flake and fall.

"Oh God, Kanda, you caused the end of the world!" Lavi screamed as he ran in a circle trying to dodge all the falling "sky" pieces, while keeping his familiar tucked under him to protect the baby.

"Damn it! That's not what I called for Baka Usagi!" Kanda yelled as he jumped out of the way of a particularly big piece of the "sky", "Hey, teacher, are we authorized to use our magic?"

"It's fine, Kanda, you don't need magic." The teacher calmly turned to the sealers he had on stand-by behind him, and gave them a signal, "You caused a dispelling of magic, and it interrupted the stream that formed the protective barrier around the school grounds. We'll have it fixed shortly." The sealers set to work right away as they used their Incantations to weave the severed ties of the magic together, but it didn't seem to be working.

The pieces of the barrier continued to fall like rain upon the school, "What's wrong?!" The teacher yelled at the sealers as they seemed to be unable to control the stream of magic for much longer.

"Sir, something is coming through and it's devoring the streams! We can't murge the barrier with it eating our magic as well as the barriers!" A tall, and defined girl spoke through gritted teeth as the concetration could be seen on her persperating face.

"Kanda, look! I think it's your familiar!" Lenalee called over the ruckus.

Everyone that was still standing out in the open, which included, the teacher, the sealers, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee; as the students had ran into the school with their familiar spirits for help and cover, and the healers followed to make sure the children were completely unscaved; turned to look at what Lenalee was pointing at, and they were paralized by what they saw.

A black hole filled with small, bright lights; nine in total; floated a few feet away from them.

"How can that be my familiar?" Kanda asked, confused. A familiar is supposed to be an animal of some kind. Not a black hole!

"It's coming!" Lavi explained as he couldn't break his gaze from the frightening sight, though his and Lenalee's familiars continued to whine and call, completely ignoring the noise happening around them.

Just as Lavi had said, the black hole slowly became mist, and then disappeared completely. And in it's place should have been Kanda's familiar.

But what they saw made no sense at all...

What lay in the place where the black hole turned to mist was a naked human with long white hair and something black on her? head.

As they stared, the barrier's destruction seemed to suddenly get worse as bigger pieces fell rapidly, making it almost impossible to continue standing outside.

"Kanda, we have to go inside! They can no longer control the barriers destruction!" Lavi screamed.

"What about my familiar?!" Kanda yelled, frustrated at the thought of simply abandoning the creature he had called here in the first place.

Lavi turned to the teacher to get an answer, but the teacher simply shook his head, "That is a malevolent spirit, Kanda, you must leave it for your own safty. We will leave it for the proffesionals to deal with." The teacher said coldly, as he stared at the seemingly sleeping figure with distaste, "You can always try again."

The instructors words angered Kanda, more than the thought of having failed the important summoning test. _Leave it? It will be dealt with? I can always try again? _"What the fuck are you trying to say?! That if **I **fail at summoning something, when **I **was purposely trying to summon something, it's the **familiar spirit **that gets punsihed?! Don't fucking kid with me! It's my familiar spirit and I promised I would treat it as my equal as long as it trusts and listened to only me! How can I ask of its trust when I can't even be trusted to save it in times of danger?!" Kanda ignored the protests of the instructors and other students as he ran towards the unconscious person.

The teacher stared with his mouth open like a gold-fish at Kanda's disobidient actions, Lavi smiled at the furious look he gave Kanda's back, "He's got you there teach. In all due respect." Lavi added the last part just to be a smart-ass, as he turned back to Kanda to cheer him on along with Lenalee as they knew they couldn't be of any help to Kanda in this situation. But they would definitely be there when their friend needed them.

As he neared the figure, a piece so big that it covered half the training area loomed over their heads. _I'm almost there, but what do I do when I get to him? I wont have enough time to get back to the school before the barrier crushes us! _Mind set in a determined line, Kanda continued on at full pelt toward his familiar.

Grabbing the unconscious spirit in his arms he took a hard right without stopping, heading straight for the open doors of the school. Everyone encouraged Kanda to go faster and faster as the barrier was getting closer to him.

_At this speed I wont be able to make it._Kanda glanced down at the sleeping face of his familiar, and almost tripped.

The spirit had a soft baby-looking face with porcalein skin and fair white locks that were silky soft in his hands. Determined that they were going to get out of this stupid situation that he got them in, Kanda made his decision. _If I use it I'll be able to get inside. It'll be a close shave, and I'll get in a bunch of trouble later, but at least we'll be alive._

Kanda locked eyes with his worried friends, and sent a instant message to them that only they could decode. Because Lavi and Lenalee had been around Kanda long enough to be able to tell what each glint in his eyes, and every twitch of his muscles meant. And they were able to calm down a little at Kanda's plan, but if it failed, Kanda could cause something even worse then what was happening now.

With only a meter or two to go, Kanda muttered an Agility Spell that increased his Stamina and Speed. In the blink of an eye, Kanda was just inside the safty of the doors, as he held back on his Speed to lower the chance of being found out for using magic without authorization. But he could tell by the heated glare from his instructor, he wasn't slow enough.

"Kanda, are you alright?" Lavi and Lenalee crowded their friend as the other students congragulated Kanda, and then left to find out what is to be done about the barrier problem.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Kanda spoke softly, amazed that he had actually made it back from his suicide sprint saftly.

"What does your familiar look like?" Lenalee asked, curious.

Kanda looked at her funny as he had carried his familiar bridal style, so it should be in clear view, but when he look down, he realized that he had clutched his familiar so close to his chest that the only thing you could see was the spirits long white hair and human legs.

Blushing slightly in embarrasment, Kanda loosened him grip slightly to allow his friends to see, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to loosen completely. Even though it was in front of his friends, he didn't want to let the defenseless spirit in his arms get too far from him, and too close to someone else.

"Wow! He's beautiful!" Lavi and Lenalee screamed at the same time, making Kanda blush deeper. But even so, he looked down at the spirit for a closer look, and he had to admit: he was beautiful.

"Wait. He?" Kanda asked confused.

"Yeah, see." Lavi and Lenalee both pointed in between the spirits legs, making Kanda face go completely red.

"Don't point!" He yelled as he pulled the boy away from his friends and prying eyes. _Why the fuck am I so conscious of something like that? It shouldn't matter! But...I don't what anyone else to see him!_

"Wait. Kanda, are you embarrased?!" Lavi laughed, but stopped when he heard a loud crash from outside.

"Shut up, Baka Usagi. I'm not embarrased!" Kanda looked at Lenalee, as she smiled and laughed a little, though she tried to hide it behind her mouth, "What about you! You pointed at it like it was nothing! What would Komui say?"

Lenalee stopped laughing, and with an emotionless face, said, "He would kill your familiar."

Kanda instinctually pulled the boy closer to him and took a step back.

Lavi and Lenalee both stared at Kanda, silent, before they bursted out laughing, "Oh God, Kanda, I totally didn't think that you'd be the kind to fall in love at first sight with a sleeping person! Especially your familiar spirit!" Lavi rolled on the floor laughing as Kanda continued to glare at his "friend" as he couldn't hit him without jarring the sleeping spirit.

"Lavi, humans can't be familiar spirits. It's common knowledge. Kanda must have done something really wrong with his Incantation to have summon something like a human..." Lenalee explained to her laughing friend after she had calmed down.

"That's true Lenalee, but the boy has ears." Lavi said, gasping for air.

"Well, of course he does—!"

"Not those." Lavi pointed to the prolonge black cat ears at the top of the boys pure-snow, white head.

"What the—?" Kanda was as shocked as Lenalee, how did they miss something like that?

"I would say a cat, maybe a dog, but knowing the many different spirits out there, it could be anything." Lavi guessed the boys ears origin.

"So is this the spirits child form? If so, what is he?" Lenalee asked Lavi, hoping he would know.

"I have as much of a clue as you do Lenalee. Hey, Kanda, you did use a Water Incantation, correct?" Lavi aked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, so? You think he is a Water spirit of some sorts?" Kanda asked, staring at the boys midnight black ears, they stood out so much from the long white hair.

"No. Definitely not. But he could be a shape-shifter like an Ala, a Lycan, Werehyena, Werecat, Huli Jing, Kumiho, or a Kitsune. But with the last three he should have at least one tail unless he's a new born... Maybe we should talk to the HeadMaster?"

"Ri—."

"There will be no need." The instructor walked up to them, having heard everything.

"But, , we have to tell Nii-sa—!" Lenalee said as she stepped in front of the infuriated teacher.

"As I said, there will be no need, we have everything under control." Vidar spoke calmly as the sound outside only grew louder.

"It doesn't look, or sound, like it ." Kanda said, just as calmly.

"It will be. Once we get rid of the cause." Vidar sneered coldly as he walked around Lenalee and made his way to Kanda and his sleeping familiar, "It seems that the Incantation was interrupted, and your familiar spirit was damaged. We will have to put it out of its misery."

"Like Hell!" Kanda said as he backed away, but Vidar was not pertrubed by Kanda's words one bit.

"You can summon another familiar, I already told you, we allow re-tries."

Lenalee blocked Vidar's path again, and this time, Lavi joined her, "You don't have the right to kill Kanda's familiar spirit! It's his partner, and if he wants him, then he should be able to keep him!"

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But this **thing **has caused the trouble outside, and by-such we must get rid of it." Vidar repeated, as he pushed past them.

"Kanda, you have broken 3 rules today, do not make me do something drastic. Give me your familiar spirit." Vidar commanded, but the look in his eyes said that he wasn't expecting Kanda to listen.

"I guess I have to repeat myself: Like Hell!" Kanda spit in the man's face, but Vidar just smiled.

"I'm glad you refused, Kanda, because now I can do something drastic." The air in the room dropped suddenly, and everyone fell to the floor unconscious; everyone but Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, , and their familiars.

"What's going on?!" Lenalee shivered as ice encased the room they were in, but didn't touch any of the sleeping students and their unconscious familiars.

"He's using magic!" Lavi yelled as he cast a Fire Spell to protect his friends and their familiars from the Ice attacks.

"Now, Lavi, you know you're not supposed to use magic without the proper authorization." Vidar laughed as he chanted a particularly powerful Ice Spell, but the Incantation was drowned out by the sudden renewal of the whines and cries of Lenalee's and Lavi's familiars, who had gone quiet somewhere in the middle of their arguemnet, "What the—?"

dropped to his knees as a powerful force pushed down on him, until he cracked his head on the frozen ground and went limp.

Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee were all confused as they weren't affected by the mysterious force, and it didn't seem like anyone else besides Vidar was.

"Kanda, are you hurt? Did he get to your familiar?" Lenalee walked over to Kanda, with Lavi beside her, carefully, since the Ice hadn't melted yet. Once she was done checking to see if Kanda was alright, she began her search for wounds on his familiar spirirt, but gasped, along with Lavi at what they saw.

When Kanda heard the simultanious gasp from his friends, he immediately looked down at his sleeping familair to make sure he wasn't hurt, what he wasn't expecting though, was for the once sleeping boy to be waking up.

Lenalee's hawk, and Lavi's dragon cried and whined the loudest they had ever done, so far in the day, it almost sounded like they were screaming.

The boy's eyes slowly opened. And they were like liquid pools of the purest silver had been poured into him for eyes. The moment the boys eyes focused the familiars stopped crying and the noise outside stopped.

"So, he was the cause afterall?" Lavi whispered, once he was able to talk.

"Does it really mater Lavi? Just look at him!" Lenalee whispered back.

"I guess not. But who would have thought that he could have been the powerful source of the barrier breaking down..."

Kanda couldn't speak as the beautiful silver orbs were trained on him. Staring silently without a word. _Is Vidar right? Is he damaged because I didn't go all the way through with the summoning? Is he still hurting? Would it have been better for me to have put him out of his pain while he was asleep? _Kanda was being to regret going against his instructor without even thinking on his own familiars feelings.

As if he could read his thoughts, the boy reached his left hand and touched Kanda's cheek to show that he accepted him.

"I think Vidar may have been right Kanda. Look at his arm." Lavi said breathlessly, still stunned at the etheral beauty of Kanda's familiar.

All attention was immediately placed on the arm that was originally hidden by the boys long white hair and Kanda's chest: it was black.

"It's a beautiful color though, and it's even smoother than his already baby smooth skin!" Lenalee said, taking the familiars side.

Kanda agreed, although it was strange for him to have one whole arm a different color, and it even ended in a strange pattern, it was still just as beautiful to look at as the rest of him.

"That's not what I meant Lenalee, and you know that. But what if that's not how it was before? What if that was caused by Kanda being interrupted in the summoning? There could be other things wrong with him that we don't know about. I think we should take him to the HeadMaster right now." Lavi explained the urgency of the situation.

"I agree with the Baka Usagi, for once, but what about the other students, their familiars, the healers, and the sealers? We can't leave them, can we?" Kanda said suddenly, once again scaring his friends by suddenly jumping into conversations, after he had stayed quiet for so long.

"You don't have to sweat over that Kanda, Vidar used a simple Sleeping Spell, so that he could save his magic for a more powerful spell to use on us without having to worry about hurting the other students." Lavi stated as he made a careful trek with Lenalee to the door leading out of the room.

Kanda got up, and only had to glance at the boy clinging to his shirt, confused, before he quickly, and carefully, made his way past his friends to the HeadMaster for some answers.

* * *

**It seems like people don't like me talking and would rather I stay quiet, so I won't have these author notes and just give you important information and warnings when called for. Sorry for making another story instead of completing one of my old ones, i'm sure you're annoyed at me by now, but thank you for staying, and putting up with me for so long! ^_^**

**See you in the next story I update, or make!**


	2. Chapter 2 Told You So

**Happy Unhappy 9/11, may we remember what happened on this day many years ago. **

**Same warnings as Chapter 1, except this chapter is really bad. You have been warned.**

* * *

The trip to the HeadMaster's office was strangely quiet, as all the staff and students were probably called down to the commotion with Vidar, and the barriers disintegration.

"Hey, Kanda, do you think there is something wrong with your familiar?" Lenalee spoke softly as she watched her hawk glide ahead of their steady pace.

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked nonchalantly as he focused on the path in front of him instead of the silver eyes staring from his chest.

"You know what I mean—Oh!—You guys are always so hard-headed!" Lenalee puffed as she crossed her arms, refusing to look at Kanda and Lavi as she stared solemnly at her familiar.

"Hey! Why is it I'm grouped with Kanda? I'm not hard-headed!" Lavi complained as he continued to carry his dragon-familiar like a human baby.

"You know exactly why—."

"LENALEE!" A shrill voice of absolute worry and relief filled the hallway.

"God, not yet—!"

"LENALEE, WAIT!" The group of three turned around just in time to see a man in a white beret get tackled to the ground by Lenalee's hawk.

"Lenalee! Why wouldn't you wait for me?" The man cried as he held Lenalee closely, rambling about the many "horrible" things he had to go through to get out of the office and find her when he heard something went wrong. "You would think they would allow me to look for my precious, important, little sister when she could possible be with the octopus of the world! But they said I was exaggerating just to get out of work! The nerve!"

"If you did your work like you were supposed to from the start then you wouldn't have this problem!" Lenalee said as she kicked the man into the wall next to the group. "Now, Nii-san—."

"Is this the famed familiar?!" Lenalee's brother screamed as he jumped in front of Kanda and began to thoroughly inspect the unusual specimen. "Interesting..." He mumbled under his breath as he lightly touched the boy's black arm, only to have his hand smacked away by Kanda. His smile grew wider as he stared at Kanda, "Very interesting..."

"HeadMaster—Komui—we need you to tell us who he is, what he is, how Kanda was able to summon him, why he was able to destroy the barrier, and if he's damaged—."

"He's damaged." Komui said suddenly, without taking his eyes off the white-haired boy.

"What?" Everyone asked, stunned at the immediate answer.

"It's dangerous to say important information in an insecure area, follow me to my office, and I will explain in more detail their." Komui continued to mumble and ramble under his breath as he joined Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee on their original goal of getting to his office.

* * *

"Sit down." Komui commanded calmly, Lavi and Lenalee sat besides each other on the coach, as the former earned a heated glare and a promise of death later from Komui. Komui quickly realized Kanda's predicament with the unmoving boy, "You can lean him against you if you want, or he can stay in your arms."

Once Kanda had decided on the boy sitting in his lap while still leaning on his chest, Komui started what would be a long and complicated conversation full of more questions than answers.

"Down to business. Who is he?" Lavi asked, completely serious now.

"That's something only he can tell you." Komui said as he stared at the white-haired boy, his black animal ears flat against his head.

"Then what is he?" Lavi tried again with his previous questions.

"...A Nine-Tailed Fox, most likely, though it's impossible either way..." Komui spoke softly, as if he was afraid someone who wasn't supposed to would hear him.

"Like the Kitsune, Huli Jing, and the Kumiho?" Lavi asked in confirmation.

"No. No, this one is different." Komui continued, "Kanda's familiar...should be dead already...Not because of you Kanda! Or, at least I don't think it's because of you." Komui interjected when he saw the horrified look on Kanda, and everyone else's, face.

"Komui, you're not making sense. Just explain simply." Lavi admitted.

"Kanda's familiar is similar to other Fox-Spirits, but he has no tail, and yet has more magic going through him then a Fox-Spirit with all nine of its tails!" Komui raised his hands in a dramatic gesture to show how amazing this fact was.

"Couldn't he be a super powerful Fox-Spirit, then?" Lavi questioned, confused.

"Oh!" Lenalee exclaimed as if she suddenly understood something that was really simply. "I can't believe you don't remember, Lavi, Fox-Spirit's of any kind can't even exist without a tail because that it there way of channeling the magic they need to survive. It's like us without our lungs; we wouldn't be able to get the needed oxygen, so we would be dead before we were even alive! Except with Fox-Spirits they can't exist at all without a tail, so Kanda's familiar should have never been born..." Lenalee finished her lecture saddened at the thought.

"My precious Lenalee is exactly right. He," Komui pointed at the white-haired boy, "should not have been created, let alone summoned as a familiar as he is currently in a human form, so he doesn't have magic surrounding him. He truly is an interesting spirit..." Komui said as he became lost in thought.

"How was I able to summon him then?" Kanda asked suddenly, staring into the, still, confused eyes of the boy sitting in his lap, looking at him.

Komui, Lavi, and Lenalee jumped at Kanda's participation in their conversation, nonetheless, Komui answered as best as he could, "I have no clue."

The room became silent as everyone, except for the familiars, stared, unblinkingly, at Komui.

"Why the fuck did we even come to you if you don't know anything?" Kanda exclaimed, irritated at what he considered, "wasted time."

"I knew what his Race was, didn't I?" Komui defended.

"You're not even sure on that!" Kanda yelled.

"I agree with Kanda, Nii-san." Lenalee stated matter-of-factly.

"No! Lenalee, you're supposed to side with your big brother!" Komui cried.

"Only when your right, Nii-san."

"Lenalee!"

"Shut the fuck up, sister-complex!" Kanda sighed, annoyed.

"Guys, I just noticed this, but, shouldn't we get Kanda's familiar clothes? Since he's in a human form and all..." Lavi suggested, trying to break the tense arguments that had been flying across the room.

Kanda's face lit up again as it dawned on him that he set his familiar for the whole world to see on his lap, naked. Quickly taking off his uniforms jacket, he draped the boy's body with it, before wrapping his arms from behind to keep people from seeing anything more.

Komui stared at Lenalee, then the boy in Kanda's arms, and Lenalee again. Until it clicked. "You saw him naked!" Komui was about to press a button to self-destruct the school, when Rever busted through the doors.

"Komui, I brought the many different girl costumes that you wanted for Lenalee." He froze in the doorway as he saw that the HeadMaster was not alone like usual. "I'll leave them for you here, and you better be done with the work I assigned you when I get back." Rever set the stack of clothed down before saying his good-byes, and left.

"The coincidence is deadly, but we couldn't have asked for a better opportunity!" Lenalee pounced on the clothes excitedly.

"No~ They were for you!~ Not some octopus—even though he is interesting—no!~" Komui whined.

"I'm not even going to ask why you were getting cosplay clothing for me, or how you expected I would wear these." Lenalee smiled dangerously at her sweating brother.

"You're too kind dear sister!"

"Mhmm. Oh, this one is good!" Lenalee said, triumphantly, as she held up a white and gold nun outfit that came up to the thigh. Without the top part, it was a simple, yet beautiful dress.

"He's a guy, you know?" Lavi asked as he saw Kanda carefully put the dress on the still boy. "Speaking of which, we don't have a name for him... Or any of our familiars for that matter!"

"You're right, again, Lavi! We need to give them names, but, wait. Don't they already have names? Since they had lives before we summoned them to be our familiars then shouldn't they have some kind of name?" Lenalee wondered aloud.

"Yeah, but how would we go about asking?" Lavi also asked aloud, without expecting an answer.

"Why not just ask them?" Komui said as he stared wistfully at the pile of clothes in Lenalee's hands.

Lavi and Lenalee immediately looked to Kanda, who had put his familiar back on his lap after successfully dressing him, although skimpily.

"Fine. I was going to ask him eventually." Kanda brushed off his friends hopeful looks as he turned to the white-haired fox boy on his lap, "What is your—."

BAM!

The whole school shook with a tremendous force, causing Lenalee's hawk to fly into the air, frantic, and for Lavi's dragon to fall onto Komui's desk.

"Lavi, is that, by chance, a baby dragon?" Komui asked, tensely, as yelling could be heard from outside,

"Yeah, why?" Lavi said, trying to make sure his spirit was alright, while trying to figure out what was going on outside.

"You got an endangered Race as your familiar, and you didn't think to tell anyone?" Komui stated, again, tensely.

"Well, I didn't need to. We have the barrier...Oh." Lavi said as he felt the school shake again.

Kanda held his familiar tight as he had already figured something would come of Lavi's carelessness, but Lenalee wasn't as calm, "You mean the mother dragon came to the school?!"

"Lenalee, I'm really sorry! I didn't—!"

"I wont say I told you so." She interrupted Lavi's pathetic begging.

"Really?"

"Yes." She said calmly.

Until a massive red creature blocked the window that looked out into the courtyard. Her orange eyes stared into the small, now darkened, room as they instantly dilated on her baby lying in Lavi's arms. A bright light could easily be seen emanating from the mother dragons mouth, as the room was suddenly filled with the smell of burning rubber.

"But, God damn it, Lavi. I told you so!" Lenalee screamed.**Was it as bad as I told you? I think so. But unlike Lenalee, I wont say, "I told you so." **

**But I did. :P**

**Reviewing is a nice way of saying what you liked and didn't! Hope to see you again on more of my stories! ^_^**


End file.
